


Afterglow

by LaufeiaEvans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/LaufeiaEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like cuddling. He's the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Sam wasn’t even sure exactly how this happened. One minute, Gabriel had been flirting with him in an attempt to make Dean and Cas uncomfortable, and then all of a sudden the four of them were having wild sex on a giant bed (which, for the record, he was sure hadn’t been there before), each trying to be louder and more distracting than the others. There didn’t seem to be a clear winner, if he was being honest.  
Gabriel climbed off of Sam gracefully, stretching out beside him. He draped an arm over the taller man’s frame, pulling himself closer and twining their legs together. Dean and Cas were still going at it on the opposite side of the bed. They both watched with a mix of horror and amusement.  
“It’s like watching a bad porno,” Gabriel commented. Sam snorted in agreement.  
“With our brothers as the stars,” he added.  
“That doesn’t help.”  
“No kidding.”  
Yet they continued to watch as the other two finished up, collapsing onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs.  
“Finally,” said Gabriel, rolling his eyes.  
Dean scoffed. “Don’t get cocky. You had a head start.”  
“It’s not a contest,” protested Sam with a silent groan of distress.  
Gabriel smirked and buried his face into Sam’s chest.  
“So what now?” Dean asked, already attempting to stand. “Breakfast?”  
“Whoa whoa whoa,” said Gabriel, looking up. “Easy there, soldier. We just finished. Sammy and I are still basking in the afterglow.”  
This time Sam groaned audibly.  
“Yeah, well, I don’t do cuddling. Cas, you coming?”  
Cas didn’t answer him. Instead, despite his current difficulty moving, he attempted to crawl across the bed to where Sam and Gabriel were.  
“Something wrong, Cassie?”  
Cas looked up at Gabriel. “Dean never lets me do this…I suppose you call it ‘cuddling.’”  
“Come on over, Cas,” said Gabriel with a smile. “Plenty of room here for more.”  
Dean stared angrily as Cas curled up next to them, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam wrapped his arm casually around the angel and Gabriel watched Dean, waiting for his response. He just glared at them. Gabriel smirked.  
“You’re welcome to join us if you like, Dean-o,” he offered.  
Giving up, Dean sighed and crawled across the bed, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist. Cas twisted around and kissed him briefly. Dean rolled his eyes, but his expression softened.  
The humans couldn’t see it, but just as Dean lay down with Cas, the angel’s wings spread out, pulling Dean against him. Gabriel smiled softly at the sight of it, and he mimicked Cas, embracing Sam and the others with his own wing. Their feathers brushed lightly against each other, and Cas looked up at him, smiling gently.  
The humans couldn’t see it, but their angels were protecting them. Just as they always were.  
“I suppose breakfast can wait,” murmured Dean, snuggling into Cas.


End file.
